In Looney Tunes World
by Blackgaz22
Summary: Hey its my first Looney Tunes be nice. A girl falls into Looney Tunes world and gets turned into a cartoon coyote. Wile helps her adjust and help her get back, but does she want to. Her three best friends come to the world as well. The names are Kat, Brittney, Emily, and Hailey in order by age. Wile/Kat RR/Hailey Pepe/Emily Daffy/Brittney
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Daffy and Pepe are in here as well. I will also be using Kat as a main character in a lot of stories just a heads up. **

It was a normal day in the Arizona desert. It was peaceful, quite, and no one in sight. Then out of nowhere something zipped by. It was the Roadrunner and right behind him was none other then Wile E. Coyote.

The Roadrunner looked behind him jumped in mid air stuck out his tongue at Wile. Then said. "Meep! Meep!" Then sped around the corner that Wile didn't see.

Wile kept running with his eyes closed. He stopped and looked around. He scratched his head wondering where that dang bird went. Then he noticed that he couldn't feel the ground.

He looked down and back up at the audience and pulled out a sign that said. "Well we knew this would happen." He turned it around. "That's All Folks!" Then the cartoon ended before Wile fell to the bottom like he usually did.

"Great job boys. Good work for today." Said the directed. The Roadrunner or better known as Roadie Runner to his friends and Wile came over to the directed.

"It was a pleaser working with you today Mr. Director Sir." Said Wile. Roadie came over holding a sign. "Yeah I had fun." Roadie smiled.

The director and his crew left to film a Bugs Bunny cartoon next. Wile turned to Roadie "So you ready to head home?" Asked Wile. Roadie nodded then pulled out a sign saying. "What's that?"

Wile looked in the direction Roadie was looking and saw a giant purple hole opening up in the middle of the sky. He looked closely and saw something fall. It looked like a person.

"Roadie can you take me and run over there before that person hits?" Asked Wile looking at his long time friend. Roadie nodded and grabbed Wile's hand and sped off as fast as he could.

They made it to the hole in time for Wile to catch who ever was falling. He looked over the person to Roadie and his surprise it was a female coyote.

She had on a red t-shirt and black jeans and was bare foot. Her hair was in a pony tail with a piece hanging in her face. To Wile she was the most beautiful coyote he has ever seen.

She started to wake up. She opened her eyes and Wile was amazed at the color or deep purple. She looked around to see where she was. She looked up to see none other then Wile E. Coyote. Her eyes widen and she jumped out of his arms blushing.

"Are you alright miss?" asked Wile a little concerned. The female coyote shock her head still with wide eyes. "Um… May I ask what your name is?" She asked like she already knew.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm Wile E. Coyote and this is my friend Roadie Runner." He said smiling friendly. She looked at them with a shocked face and said. "Oh My God. I'm in Looney Tunes!"

**Please review tell me what you think and any ideas you have would be great. Blackgaz22 out :) **


	2. Chapter 2

They looked at her like she was crazy. "Um… Miss may I ask what you're talking about?" Asked Wile. She looked at them with wide eyes then smiled. "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Katie, but you can call me Kat."

She looked at them sadly and said. "I'm from the real world, but I have no idea how I got here." Kat said smiling shyly.

They looked at Kat with wide eyes then at each other and shrugged. Roadie pulled out a sign. "It's nice to meet you Kat." He turned it around. "I'm sorry you're stuck here we'll try to help you back."

Kat smiled. Then Wile came over. "Miss Kat…" Kat giggled and said. "Just Kat please." He nodded. "Kat if you're from the real world then you already knew who we were?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah I knew who you two were. You guys are my favorite Looney Tunes." When she said that they smiled.

"I just had to make sure." She looked at them a little sadly. "Sorry about freaking out like that." "It's fine my dear and it's actually quit normal here." Said Wile smiling to her. She returned the smile.

They started walking down the road talking. "It's weird." Said Kat looking at Roadie. "What's weird my dear?" Asked Wile. Roadie pulled out a sign with a question mark on it.

Kat giggled at the sign. "That the Roadrunner has a name. I don't mean to be rude Roadie, it's just in the cartoons they never really gave you a name."

Wile and Roadie just nodded agreeing. "I'm glad I know your name now Roadie. I like it by the way." Kat said smiling to him.

"Thank You!" Said a sign Roadie was holding and smiled at her. "May I ask where I'll be staying while I'm stuck here?"

Wile said. "You can stay with me. I can see if I can get you back. I'm a genius after all." He was smiling proudly.

Kat started to laugh and Roadie joined in. Wile scowled at them. "Hmph haha! Yes it's very funny." Kat looked at Wile and walked over to him then hugged him. "Aww Wile I'm sorry I know you're a genius."

Wile stiffened in the hug and he could feel his face heat up. He knew he was blushing, but relaxed into the hug.

Kat looked up to him giving him her signature puppy dog look that always works. "I'm sorry for laughing at you Wile. I really do appreciate what you're doing for me."

Wile looked at her with wide eyes then he relaxed and smiled at her. "I'm glad I could help you Kat. I'm a gentleman after all." Roadie came over holding a sign. "I'm sorry too Wile." Wile smiled at him. "It's quit alright my dear friend I know you were joking."

He said to him then looking at the girl who was still hugging him. "Um… Not to be mean or rude Kat, but you can stop hugging me now." Kat looked up at him and he could see the blush. "Oops! Hehe. Sorry about that." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's quit fine. Now if you follow me I'll show you where I live." Wile said smiling Kat smiled back and nodded.

"Wait you to are friends."Asked Kat wide eye. Wile laughed and nodded. "Yes my dear we are. I know it's weird after watching our cartoon,but we are friends." Kat was now smiling. "Yes! I get 20 bucks." She said.

They looked at her confused more then ever now. "What do you mean Kat." Asked Roadie holding up a sign. Kat looked at the sign. "Oh me and my friend Emily made a bet. You see I thought you two were actually friends, but she didn't." She said smiling.

"I guess you get your money if you get back." Said Wile a little sad she was suck here. Kat looked at them and smiled saying. "Oh I believe I'll be seeing them soon."

"What do you mean?" They both asked well Roadie was holding a sign. "They'll be coming here." She said smiling. **"WHAT?!"** They said with shocked faces.

"If you're wondering how I knew that it's because I'm psychic. So Brittney, Emily, and Hailey will be here I just don't know when." She said looking at them. "Really amazing Kat my dear. You just keep surprising us." Said Wile smiling. Roadie nodded in agreement.

They kept walking till they got to two mailboxes one on each side. Roadie pulled out a sign. "We don't have to work tomorrow so we can show you around." Kat looked at the sign then to Roadie.

"That sounds great. I guess I'll see tomorrow Roadie." He nodded and sped to the house/cave that Kat assumed was his home.

"Ok my dear this is my home. My guest bedroom is up stares two doors to your right." He said. "Thanks again Wile. I don't know how I'm going to repay you." Kat said looking around his house/cave.

It looked like a cave, but with everything a normal house in it. His living room was big but looked small with all the furniture in it and the big T.V. He had a big kitchen as well. She was amazed by the size.

'I never expected to fine a normal looking home from Wile. Oh well I like it. It's homey.' She thought to herself smiling. Wile came back into the room dressed in a white button up long sleeve shirt with a old pair of jeans. "You don't have to repay me my dear." Wile said knocking her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him and what he was wearing. 'Weird never seen Wile in clothes.' She thought to herself. "Oh, but I want to. My father always told me to repay those who help you out."

She looked around and seen it was messy and Wile didn't look like he eaten for a while. She then got an idea. "Wile I know how I'm going to repay you if you don't mind." Wile looked at her confused/interested, but nodded for her to tell him.

"I could keep this place clean for you and cook you meals." She said looking at him hopeful that he will accept. He looked at her and thought over what she said. "That sounds wonderful my dear." But before he could say more Kat jumped at him and hugged him.

"Oh thank you Wile now at least I don't feel like mooching off you while staying here." She said smiling. He smiled down at her. "Of course my dear, but I do have one question." She looked up at him blushing. She let go of him a little disappointed.

"Ask away." She said smiling. He was a little disappointed by the lack of warmth she gave him, but carried on. "Can you cook?" He asked smirking at her. She looked at him seeing the smirk and smirked right back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

She then laughed and said. "Of course I can. I was taught by the best since my family is rich."

"Rich huh? You don't seem like the rich spoiled girl, no offense." Wile said as they walk to the kitchen.

"Yeah I know. That's thanks to my father, grandmother, and grandfather." Kat said as she looked to see what Wile had to fix.

"Really they sound like good people if you ended up like you are now," Wile said smiling at her as he watched her take out something to cook.

"Yeah they were great. Kind, caring, loving, and always there for those who need help." Kat said smiling as she cooked.

Wile looked at her confused. "Were?" He asked. She looked at him and frowned. She went over to the table he was sitting at and sat across from him.

He looked concerned. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said frowning as well.

"No it's fine. My grandmother who was more like a mother to me then my real one past away of old age when I was thirteen and my father was killed when I was seven." Kat said holding the tears back.

Wile seen that she was holding the tears back. "You know Kat you seem to be a strong woman who wouldn't let others see her weaknesses, but it's ok to cry sometimes."

Wile said as he stood and walked over to her. She seen he was moving to her, but she didn't care. Some reason she felt safe in this world. She felt safe with Wile.

Wile picked her up bridle style and sat her on his lap. She then knew what he was doing. He was trying to comfort her and it was working.

She began to cry and wrapped her arms around his neck then cried into his chest slightly soaking his white shirt. He rubbed her back till she stopped.

"Feel better my dear?" He asked smiling at her. "Yeah. Thanks." She said smiling at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She almost forgot she was cooking.

"Hey let me up so I can finish YOUR dinner." Kat said laughing seeing the blush on his face.

"Oh right sorry." Wile said starching the back of his head embarrassed. "What are you making by the way?"

"I thought make spaghetti and garlic bread. Is that ok." Kat said making the finishing touches.

"That sounds nice Kat. I haven't eaten since I've been working on blue prints to catch Roadie for the cartoon." Wile said as he took the plate she was handing him.

"Wait you actually have to come up with the plans yourself?" She asked amazed he did that all by himself.

"Yeah. I don't mind at all I like it. It helps me express my genius." He said eating his first bit.

"Oh my this is incredible. You weren't kidding when you study with the best were you?" He said as he ate more happily.

Kat laughed at him and nodded. "Yeah. You see my Mother always had to have the best so she had the best cooks and bakers. They were always nice to me no matter what my mother told them."

She took a bit of her food and continued. "SO I asked them if they could teach me in the spear time. I had fun doing it to." She said smiling remembering the good times.

Wile could see she misses the real world and feels bad. "Don't Kat I'll try my best to get you back home." He said with a serious face.

Kat looked at him wide eyed then smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks Wile, but no hurry I don't mind being here. Here I feel safe to be outside again. Here people wont judge me, sure a couple jokes here and there, but nothing hateful."

Wile looked at her shocked and worried. "My dear I didn't know you such a hard life even if you can't feel safe." He said looking sad.

Kat got up and took the dishes and washed them. She then came over to Wile and hugged him. "I have a hard life Wile, but others have it worse." She kissed his cheek and said. "Thank you for caring."

She walked out to the living room and turned on the T.V. as she sat down. Wile followed and sat next to her.

"So…" "So what Wile?" She asked looking at him. "SO think we should get to know each other if we're living together don't you?"

Kat looked at him and smiled. "Sounds good. So ask away Wile. I'll answer anything as best as I can."

He nodded. "Ok what do you do for fun?" She thought then answered. "Well I hang out with my three best friends. Emily and I usually try to come up with many ways to scare Brittney. It's so much fun, and I help her with her psychic abilities." Wile looked at her surprise at how calm she talking about her friends.

"Hailey and I usually play video games, do art work, and I help her with spells and other witchcraft's. Brittney and I would read or train together." She said looking at the T.V. for something to be on. But nothing was so she turned it off.

She turned to Wile to see the look of shock. "What is it?" She asked worried she said something weird.

"Um… You and your friends aren't normal are you?" He asked still wide eyed. "Nope we're the outcasts of the world." She said smiling sadly. "We don't really mind, but it would be nice to be able to go out and not have people look at you with hate and disgust."

Wile wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She smiled and put her head on his chest. "Anymore questions?" She asked looking up at him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I have tons." She smiled at him and nodded for him to ask.

"Do you have a job?" He asked. "Yeah I'm an artist know as Blackcat. I mostly do paintings, drawing, and photography." She said smiling loving her art work.

"An artist huh interesting." He said smiling. "Yeah I love it. I do some singing with my band." She said.

Wile looked at her smiling. "My stage name is Thorn, Em's Raven. Britt's Crystal, and Hail's Flame. Weird I know weird, but we like it."

"A singer huh. Did you natural have a voice or did someone teach you?" He asked now interested in this female coyote.

"My sister inlaw taught me how. Actually she was my best friend then she meet my order bother Justin and got married had a girl named Alex. She is the sweetest little girl you meet. I love her like a sister." Kat said smiling.

"I see so you have a niece. Any other siblings?" He looked at Kat and seen she was sad. "I have twelve brothers and a twin sister who is my total opposite."

"Why do you look so said Kat?" He asked her holding her close. "Well you see Wile my ten younger bothers were killed in a fire a week before I got here, but I learned ten minutes before I got here that my youngest bother David was alive and staying with my grandfather." She said a few tears falling.

"I'm so sorry Kat that's horrible have to go trough that, but at least you didn't go through it alone right?" Wile asked looking at her smiling sadly.

She shook her head. "No my friends were there to help." She said smiling up at him. "Then you have wonderful friends who would stick by you no matter what."

She giggled and nodded. "Yes they're hard to get rid of." They both laughed at that. Then they both heard thunder outside and Kat being a coyote now her hearing and sense of smell has increased.

"Sounds like a thunder storm is coming this way." Said Wile shaking his head. "Cool. I love thunder storms. Father and I would sit by the window and just watch and listen to the storm."

Wile looked at her. "Really I usually do that when I have nothing important to do." He said smiling at her. "Well I think its time for bed don't you."

Kat looked at him pouting. "Aww Do we have to Wile?" He chuckled at her and nodded. "Yes Roadie and I are giving you a tour tomorrow remember?" He said smiling.

"I guess your right Wile." "Always." He said smiling Walking up stares behind Katie. "Well goodnight Wile and thanks for everything." She said hugging him and kissing his cheek for last time today.

Wile was blushing again, but getting use to her kissing his cheeks. "You quit welcome Kat and goodnight." He said as he walked to his room which was next to Kat's room.

**Hey Blackgaz22 here saying Please review it would be nice. chapter 4 it about the tour and Kat gets to see her friends, but there animals like her. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was ten in the morning when Wile got up and dressed. He was wearing a white lose fitting long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans.

He walked out of his room and knocked on Katie's door. No answer so he knocked again and still no answer. Wile opened the door to see a peaceful sleeping Katie in bed.

Wile really didn't want to wake her, but Roadie would be here soon. "Kat dear it's time to wake up." He said shaking her a little.

She turned over to the source that was trying to wake her. She groaned and spoke with her eyes still closed. "Ten more minutes Peter please."

Wile shook his head. "My dear I don't know who this Peter is, but right now you must get up Roadie should be here soon." He said looking down at her as her eyes popped opened.

Kat shot up and looked around and noticed Wile looking at her arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

Kat remembered that she wasn't home. She was in Looney Tunes world with Wile E. Coyote helping her. She also remembered that Roadie and him were going to give her a tour of the place.

"Are you ok my dear?" Wile asked worried. She looked over to him and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine Wile. I should have told you I'm hard to wake up, but some reason once I'm up I'm up." She said giggling.

"It's quit fine Kat dear, but you must hurry and get ready." He said walking out of the room, but came back. "You don't have any extra clothes do you." He said looking at her.

Kat looked at him and smiled. "It's fine Wile like I told you yesterday I can do magic. So clothes aren't a problem watch." She said as she got out of bed wearing a tank top and pajama pants.

She snapped her fingers and she was in new clothes. She was wearing white dress with the sleeves hung off the shoulders and stopped above her knees.

The dress had a black belt that fit nicely around her waist. Her hair was down and wavy with a black hat with a white rose.

"So what you think Wile. It's my own design." She said turning around showing off. He looked at her blushing. He looked away saying. "You look good."

Kat smiled and ran up to him and grabbed his arm and dragged him down stares. Wile let her take him and was now down stares when there was a knock at the door.

Kat answered the door and there was Roadie, but he wasn't alone. Right next to Roadie was a very pretty orange female roadrunner. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and light blue jeans. Her hair was pulled into a pony tell.

"Hi Roadie whose your friend?" Asked Wile walking up behind Kat. Roadie smiled at them and before he could pull out a sign the female roadrunner spoke first.

"Hey KitKat it's good to see you again." She hugged Kat smiling. Kat was shocked when she heard the voice then smiled brightly and hugged her back.

"**OMG**! Hailey! It's so good to see you. How did you get here? Why are you with Roadie" Kat asked so happy and confused to see her friend. She knew they were coming, but not this fast.

"I have no clue how I got here. I just here a little while ago then Roadie here I guess saw me falling and caught me and here I am." Hailey said still smiling at her friend.

"Do you think the others are here too?" Hailey asked looking at Kat. Kat looked at her and shrugged.

"Wile and Roadie aren't working today and were going to show me around. So you coming with us." Kat said as she walked out the door with Wile behind her.

Hailey looked at her then Roadie then back to Kat. "Of course I'm coming." She said as she hung onto Kat's arm as they walk to the town. "So KitKat how long you been here?" Hail asked looking at the girl who acted like her big sister. "I've only been her for a day."

Kat said looking at Hail. "Hail I love you dearly, but could you let go of my arm?" Hailey looked down and let go. "Oops sorry Kat." Hail said smiling still. "It's fine. So Wile where we going first?" Kat asked crossing her arms behind her back.

"We were going to see Bugs. He's kinda like out leader." Wile said smiling. They walked till they walked into the town to see a lot of the looney tunes walking and running around.

"Wow this is kinda weird to see almost all the looney tunes in one place." Hail said as they walk to the woods to Bugs's hole home.

They were about to reach the hole when they saw Daffy with a black blue tinted female duck with him. The female duck what wearing a green long sleeve shirt and a jean skirt. Her hair was down and straight that stopped above her shoulders.

She looked over and held onto Daffy's arm. Daffy looked at her then looked behind him and saw Wile and Roadie standing there with a female coyote and roadrunner.

"Huh you guys too?" Daffy asked looking at them as he pointed to the female duck. She frowned at Daffy and smacked his arm. "Ow!" Said Daffy as he rubbed his arm.

The four laughed at Daffy. The female duck then turned to them and spoke. "Hey Katie. Hey Hailey. What's up?" She said to them smiling a little.

Kat and Hail looked at the girl smiling brightly and jumped at her yelling. "**BRITTNEY!**" Laughing as they had her in a big group hug.

"Hey I want to join to." Said a female voice behind the group. A black cat with a white strip down her back wearing a red dress. Her hair pulled back, but a few pieces was in her face with a red rose in it.

She jumped into the group and hugged them as well. "**EMILY!**" They all started laughing.

"Bonjour mon amis." Pepe said as he came to the group. Kat looked up to see Pepe le Pew. Kat smiled and walked over to Pepe. "Bonjour Pepe. Enchanté. Mon nom est Katie." Kat said as she shook his hand.

The guys looked at her amazed, but the three girls still on the ground rolled their eyes. "Show off!" they yelled at her. "Speak English will you Kat. Not all off can speak French like you and Em can." Britt said as the girls got up.

Kat looked over at them and smiled. "Hehe Sorry about that." She turned back to Pepe. "It's nice to meet you Pepe." She said again, but this time in English.

Pepe smiled at the female coyote. "It's a pleasure Katie." He said smiling then walked over to help Emily up. She nodded her thanks. "So I guess we're all here right oh fearless leader?" Britt asked being sarcastic. Kat looked at her and smiled. "Yup looks like it Britt."

She walked back over to Wile as Hail walked back over to Roadie. "So you are all from the real world?" asked Daffy. The girls just nodded their heads. Just then Bug's came out of his hole wondering what all the noise was.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Wile came over to talk to Bugs. "Hello Bugs. As you can see these new toons are actually from the real world, but some how got stuck here."

Bugs looked at Wile then the girls who looked at him smiling kindly at him. "And they're here because?" "Well it was just Kat at first." He said pointing to the coyote.

"So Roadie and I were going to give her a tour around here. I thought you like to meet the new toon, but then her three friends showed up this morning and so we're here." Wile finished saying.

Kat came over to Wile and wrapped her arms around his arm. "Bugs you don't mind us staying here do you?" Kat asked using her puppy dog look.

Wile knew this look and so did the other girls. The others were impressed and couldn't say no to her.

"Yeah. Of course you girls can stay. I don't mind." Bugs said eating his carrot. The girls, but Kat smiled brightly at him. "Now girls what do you say to the nice bunny?" Kat asked her friends.

"Thank you Bugs!" They said to him. He just smiled at them and went back to his hole. Kat looked at them and shook her head. "Well my job is done." She walked away with Wile chuckling behind with the others standing back confused.


End file.
